


Sparkles

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Pride Parade, Texting, phil is so gay, photographer!dan, so is dan tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan gets to take photos of the cute boy in the Pride Parade, who seems to be entirely made out of confetti and glitter and pretty blue eyes.





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> me: omg so i just saw the buzzfeed video of the pride parade and shit that is hella sick let's write something about it  
> me to me: but u have like three books to read and ten essays to write  
> me: shh

 

* * *

 

 _These kinds of events are the few occurrences humanity seems to have hope,_ Dan thinks, shifting his camera on his shoulder. It's funny how happiness is in the air almost like it's a tangible thing; rainbow glitter is continuously sprinkled from somewhere and it catches in his eyelashes, people nearby him cheering and twirling around like a dog under soft snow. Their sheer gowns catch in the light and for a moment resembles fabric made out of sunlight; Dan is quick to capture that in his camera, flashing a grin at the owner of the gown afterwards.

If this is what chaos looks like, he might as well live in chaos forever. The street front of him is brightly lit up with artificial colors and neon signs, people dancing half-naked in top of huge buses which windows has also been splattered with various colors of paint. He's always been waist-deep in this community and this might be his favorite part of it; the overflowing love and positivity, as cheesy as it sounds. A bright splatter of vivid color in monochrome society.

He tries to capture the screaming colors enough that the frozen remains have half of the life of the actual thing.

 

"Alright, raise your hand if you're gay!" an enhanced voice sounds from somewhere. Dan holds his camera arm up to try to find the source of the sound. "That's right, hands up!"

Thousands of hands shoot up to the air, some intertwined with an another hand, some with multi-colored bracelets jingling from them, and a pair of two male hands nearby him holding a giggling baby up high in the air, the baby laughing and punching the air with its small fist. It's a much too beautiful sight to lose forever. Dan snaps the button.

"I see a lot of hands!" the voice continues, brightly. "For those of you who didn't raise your hand- sorry, but you'll have to miss some of the fun!"

The crowd laughs. Dan chuckles along and finally focuses his camera on the source of the voice- he's a young man, dressed in a red top and blue jeans and with his cheek streaked with rainbow, a flag tied around his shoulders. He's currently at the top of a truck with a megaphone in his hand and he's positively _glowing_ , full to the brim of laughter and sunlight and god knows what more. He's radiant. He's perfect.

Dan rises his camera a bit more to properly zoom into the face of the man and sees a laughing face, his smile young and happy with the light illuminating his facial features. Dan clicks the camera button once, twice, three times and feels himself grinning along slightly- the joy is simply contagious.

Then the man looks down to meet Dan's camera. He looks a bit bewildered at first, but soon breaks into a easy grin; he has really striking eyes, Dan notes, a mesmirizing blue that shines brightly of color. He removes the camera from the front of his face and waves his hands, mouthing _Go on, please_. He seems to get the message and turns back to the crowd with the megaphone ready on his mouth.

The brunet continues to play with the crowd, his witty sense of humor shining as bright as himself and Dan finds himself smiling widely as he attempts to capture the essence of the moment with his camera. He's everything that Dan was looking for in perhaps more than one way. The man is simply _endearing,_ all stupidly large smiles and bright eyes and the wind blowing through his black hair, ruffling it and managing to make him look even more wild then before.

He hopes his pictures would do him justice.

 

Not too long after, the man gives a crooked salute to the crowd (resulting in more cheering) and clambers off the truck, a bit clumsily considering his height. He seems to melt into the sea of people after landing and Dan doesn't want to lose him, not at all and he looks around, considering going after the spot where he landed when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Dan wheels around to see the megaphone man himself, wearing a crooked smile and looking a tad awkward. Dan takes in a breath. 

"Hi," he says breathlessly. He's properly breathtaking now that they're so close; the smeared paint failing to hide his chiseled cheekbones and his fringe, falling to his face and highlighting his eyes, clear blue and so, so pretty. "You've been taking pictures of me?"

"Yeah." Dan says, shifting in his feet. "Was that okay with you? I can delete them if you want."

"No, it's fine." he says, shrugging. "Is my face gonna end up in the morning newspaper?"

"Probably." Dan grins. "I work for The Huffington Post, actually. I'm Dan."

"Phil." they shake hands, the warm touch of Phil's fingers soft against his skin. 

"I'm glad that I got to be your model." Phil says. "Did you get decent shots?"

 _Not just decent,_ Dan thinks to himself,  _they were perfect, beautiful as fuck. "_ I did." he says. "You were actually exactly what I needed. Really gay, colorful, overwhelming presence, visually pleasing." he pauses. "Sorry, did that sound objectifying?"

"No! Not at all." maybe Dan's just imagining but maybe Phil's blushing under those colors on his face, just maybe. "Happy to be in service."

 

The people around them break into a song, something he thinks Lady Gaga sang at the Superbowl, the weird echoes of thousand of people chanting ringing across his body. He looks at Phil. Phil's smiling at him, his features soft and bright.

"Can I do something?" he suddenly says. "It wouldn't take long." 

"Yes?" Dan responds.

Phil takes his phone out and snaps a picture of him. Dan blinks.

"You've been taking pictures of others all day." he says, a cheeky grin on his face, "You deserve one, too. To be preserved in a photo."

He proceeds to reach through Dan's hair to pick out a stray piece of confetti that got randomly stuck there, him being almost as tall as Dan so he stands firmly on his feet instead of tiptoes. The soft brush of Phil's fingertips against his scalp gives Dan warm tingles all over his body.

"Picture perfect, now." Phil says, softly yet somehow heard above the music. Dan blushes. 

"Are you gonna keep that?" he asks. "It's okay with me."

Phil nods. "I'll text the picture to you, if you want."

"But you don't have my nu- " and oh. "Jesus, that was smooth." he laughs, pulling out his own phone from his pocket. 

Phil grins and punches his number in Dan's phone, informing him to "text me right away, I'm saving your number." Dan obliges and his heart has gone way too stupidly big for his liking.

 

 

Phil texts him the picture he's taken when Dan's at the bus on his way home, complete with a rainbow emoji and a winky face one with the caption _sometimes you have to stand in front of the camera,_ and a seprate text that reads  _because you're too pretty to let go easily._ It makes Dan ferociously blush and giggle like the way he hasn't in a long time and God, how long has it been since he last flirted with someone so easily. He types back   _you're not really in a place to tell others that they're pretty_ and presses his face against the window, the relatively cool slab of glass cooling his burning cheeks but not enough to stop the smile that's blooming in his face.

 _-we should meet again, sometime :)_

Dan feels ridiculously giddy. It's stupid, but definitely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if the actual pride parade looks nothing like this then it's entirely buzzfeed's fault 
> 
> twitter: @troublesclub !!


End file.
